The present invention relates to devices for shielding bolts, screws and like fasteners from unauthorized access thereto to deter an enable detection of tampering therewith.
Because of the virtually universal use of bolts, screws and the like for all types of fastening uses and the wide availability for wrenches and similar tools adapted for affixation and removal thereof, unauthorized tampering with exposed bolts and screws, particularly in public areas, is a significant, ongoing problem, resulting each year in substantial losses due to theft, vandalism, damage and the like. As only one example of this constantly increasing problem, public utility companies are increasingly experiencing losses due to tampering with usage meters accomplished by the ready removal of the meter cover or other shroud by simple and easy loosening and removal of the retaining bolts or screws. Similarly, vending machines are commonly vandalised by unauthorized tampering with bolts and screws employed in the construction thereof. Many other examples of this problem are too numerous to list herein exist.
While careful design engineering enables the minization of exteriorly accessible bolts and screws in machinery and devices in which unauthorized tampering may be a problem, this solution is not always feasible and, in any event, it is nevertheless inevitable that at least some bolts and screws will be accessible to unauthorized tampering. In the past, various types of covers, caps, plugs and the like have been developed for shrouding otherwise accessible bolts and screws to prevent unauthorized access thereto. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,296,165; 3,065,662; 3,174,383; 3,298,272; and 3,492,841. However, it is not believed that such devices have ever been widely accepted and come into common use, presumably because such devices are susceptible to disassembly or other contravention without considerable difficulty.
One such device which has achieved some degree of use is the GUARD-NUT brand device marketed by Rally Enterprises, Inc., of Mill Valley, Calif. The GUARD-NUT device is particularly designed for use in conjuction with bolts used on utility meter devices and basically provides a bolt having a breakaway head adapted to be sheared off the bolt stem upon tightening to a predetermined degree of torque and a sleeve adapted to encircle the remaining end portion of the bolt to prevent access thereto. This device, while effective to prevent tampering with the bolt, also essentially prevents authorized removal of the bolt since the remaining end portion thereof provides no means of accepting any type of common or special tool. Thus, to remove the bolt for authorized purposes, it is necessary to destroy it and its protective sleeve by cutting or drilling.
In contrast, the present invention provides a novel apparatus adapted to shield the securing head of a fastener to prevent unauthorized access thereto without detectably damaging the components of the apparatus, whereby access to the fastener is substantially deterred on one hand and, in the event tampering occurs, is susceptible of ready detection on the other hand, while the apparatus is also adapted for easy disassembly using a specially designed tool to permit ready access to the fastner head for authorized removal.